After We Make Love
by Lovbody8
Summary: Kevin thought his dreams of a life with his One True Love Whitney is just that a Dream until an unexpected surprise makes their dreams come true
1. Chapter 1

Whitney hangs up her phone and puts it back in her purse, thinking of the last words she had spoken to Kevin hoping against hope that everything would work out for them. She passes the beautiful Santa Barbara vistas while on her way to the airport feeling happy about their time together upon arriving at the airport her flight is boarding from Los Angeles to Newark, New Jersey quickly checking her carry on luggage she boards the flight finding her seat next to a window. Soon though she's joined by a man who decides to takes the aisle seat with his newspaper, he speaks giving her a hasty hello returning the favor Whitney gives him a shy hello turns her attention to the window preferring to think about Kevin's marriage proposal.

Soon the plane lands in Newark, Whitney gathers up her things and walks to the baggage claim area where she sees her brothers Michael and Gary also her cousin Dionne

"Hey Whitney we're over here, Dionne said waiving to get her attention just in case she didn't see them. She rushes over to give everyone a kiss and hug "I really miss you guys while I was away how's my baby"?

Dionne looks at Whitney loving the glow of happiness she sees in her "Hey looks like L.A. really did the trick for you wow you look great"! Whitney blushes "Yeah that's because I'm happy for the first time in long time being away gave me a chance to think about my marriage and what I want for myself and it's time that happens plus the glorious sunshine didn't hurt.

Michael and Gary gather her bags quickly following behind Whitney & Dionne as they talk more about her trip everyone gets into the car with Gary driving to Cissy's home where they are greeted with hugs and kisses. "Momma where's my baby girl"? Cissy goes to get Bobbi Kristina who runs to her into mother's arms giving her kisses, Gary tries to reach for Bobbi Kristina to say Hello and kiss her but Bobbi Kristina pulls away saying, "No only Mommy" Gary tells Whitney "Boy that girl is spoiled rotten she won't even come to me" with am approving look Whitney tells him "My baby girl has her own mind about who she wants to come to and when she wants them so maybe later she'll decide on you".

"Listen everybody I have made a very important decision while in Los Angeles I'm getting a divorce I will need help moving my things out of the house any volunteers to help me move"? I'm starting a new life"!

"What"! Everyone said at once Dionne was the first to give her a hug of congratulations "thank goodness you saw the light whose the luck man"? and do we know him"?

Gary looks at her with disbelief "Are you sure about this Whitney did you talk to your husband yet"?

Her Mother Cissy said, "Honey I just want the best for you but girl something or someone happen to you didn't it"?

"Okay everyone I don't have all the answers yet so relax but I do know that I am truly in love with a man who gave me the strength to leave on my own and make my own decisions. I'm going home with my baby girl and I plan on telling my soon to be ex-husband about the plans I made so any questions"?

Everyone nodding "No it's about you, girl"


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney arrived home to a familiar feeling of emptiness of a big home devoid of any warmth she quickly put her little princess to bed in her beauty & the beast castle bed giving her baby a kiss then she slowly closes the door behind her. Quietly walking away for more privacy Whitney goes to her bedroom to call Bobby,

"Hello Bobby"!

"No, who is this? cause it better not be some blow chick calling my man"

"Who is this dammit put Bobby on the damn phone"

"Huh, Yeah what's up"?

"It's Whitney remember me I have to talk to you tonight it's important

"Na baby it's important to you cause when you was in Cali you didn't have time for me to talk to you

"Look why can't you just do what I ask for a change come home so we can talk it's important"

"I don't hear you cause Susan is about to kiss me good bye"

Whitney called her Lawyer Mr. Thompson to send Bobby a summons to his office cause this will be discussed today. She showers and dresses in brown silk pants suit with white ruffle blouse grabs her brief case with all her documents inside calling Dionne over to babysit until she gets back with hopefully great news. Arriving at Mr. Thompson's office on the 61 st floor she sees Bobby with a mean look staring at her while her lawyer stands to greet her guiding her to a seat on the other side of the table. "Okay, Whitney so you got me here what's up"?

"Mr. Brown, we summoned you today to present you with a petition for divorce now of course we hope that you agree to our terms and that we can wrap this matter up today"

"Oh you want leave me because of some silly ass phone call is that it"?

"No, it's time I want a new life and fresh start with someone else plus you been living a single man's life for years now so it's time I put this chapter behind me and move on"

"I don't believe you are doing this why cause that damn blonde beach boy tells you too don't let him brainwash you think for yourself"

"Excuse Mr. Thompson, but I have to talk to my ex-husband in a way he can understand look you got some nerve thinking anybody can control me and you of all people, I do what I want to do shit this is my damn decision here's the settlement it's generous and you get to keep the house it's worth $1.3 million plus I will give you a monthly allowance for child support for when you have the baby but don't you ever stand there and accuse me of being a tool now sign the damn paper"

Bobby looks at her with anger but he knows the offer is one he can't afford to pass up so he agrees to signs the divorce papers effective immediately.

"What about my baby girl when can I have visitation rights"?

"Mr. Thompson will work that out with you there will be set times and days I have to go"

"I won't forget this Whitney cause this is foul, but it's okay what goes round comes round I hope the beach boy is happy now"!

Whitney quickly put her paper work in her brief case shaking her lawyers hand putting Bobby's wedding ring on the table leaving her finger free of the last reminder of the marriage. She calls Dionne to say that her marriage is over, but she will be moving in 2 weeks so that he can have the house feeling good she calls Gerald Levert and Babyface who are recording a new album to celebrate her new status for the up coming _Italian Tour The Best of Us_ They agree to help her with the arrangements and producing this album.

Bobby feels like he's been wounded in the heart with this divorce now free he moves on with Susan with in 2 weeks of the divorce he is married again with a new bride. He calls a couple of his buddies to try to get his career going again using songs from his old boy band but his audience notices that the songs need updating and his voice wasn't that great time had taken it's toll. He gets a band starts touring he has several dates in California one in Los Angeles where his band plays a small club with a pretty wild group cheering him on enjoying the oldies. After the gig Bobby wants to get a drink at a club he remembers a certain person goes to dine recalling what he promise Whitney at the lawyer's office a smile crosses his face.

"Damn Bob, you look stoked like what's up"?

"Hey Jay stop ridin me, man it's time for payback they pull up to the Club he and his buddies plus his new wife Susan enter the club are quickly seated at the bar. Susan loves the ritzy club with all it's wealthy Patrons. Bobby seats himself where he can watch the door and starts drinking pour me another one and give me the bottle cause you to stingy with it telling the bar tender.

Kevin felt he need a break from the grind of _The Postman_ looking kinda tired he starts editing parts of the film that were shot today feeling a hand on his shoulder was Stacy a pretty young blonde who was a good friend to Kevin and his production assistant

"Hey buddy let me take you out for a nice dinner at your favorite place _The Club_ what do you say"?

"Listen I can't so much is left for me to edit so sorry

"No, your going with me tonight so get ready pick you up soon"

"Okay Stacy"!

Kevin goes home showers puts on a crisp white shirt with his pattern Armani tie which he loves to wear with his double breast brown suit he briefly looks at a private photo of Whitney taken at Ventura beach in her swim suit. True to her word she picks up Kevin driving him to the club, "Wow Stacy! you look great" she turns to him "Thanks"

They are quickly seated and hard to miss two very attractive blondes sitting together for dinner with their order taken and white wine poured they talk until their meal arrives not noticing the danger. Susan said, "I'm tired of waiting a least order dinner for us please Bobby" shut up! I got something to do taking another drink he gets up the strength to exact his revenge "Yeah this will fix her gone leave me for him"! he gets up puts down his drink blocks out his buddies and wife calmly approaching Kevin's table to confront him. Kevin was deep in a conversation when sees Bobby look down at him asking, "So you finally got her to leave me huh all this time you wanted her ...

Kevin looks at him strangely "Excuse me what are you talking about"?

"You trying to act like you don't know Whitney divorced me and I know why

Stacy looks at Bobby asking , "Kev who is this ?

"Well good for her and I knew she would one day because of your behavior

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to fix your pretty face so she won't be kissing it and then I'm going to kick your ass until the only film in your career is a freakin porno"

Kevin stands up the threats are to much for him, "Your drunk get the fuck out of my face"

"Whitney told me to leave and divorce me now you tell me to leave not today it's time for you to pay" with that he hit Kevin in the face sending him backward knocking over his dinner chair spilling his drink all over his nice brown suit. Kevin stood up got his balance send a punch to Bobby's jaw thus a full out fight began between the two men screaming can be heard from the ladies with Stacy saying, "Stop it please Stop it!

Kevin manage to flip Bobby with him landing on his back but as Kevin tries to get up his neck tie is caught in the leg of his dinner chair leaving his helpless to stop Bobby who was now on top of him with a tight grip "You cost me my marriage and my family not letting up on Kevin was fight as hard as he could but Bobby grip was too strong with Susan saying, "Let him go Bobby it not worth damn let him go! Kevin face was very red but he wanted Bobby to hear what he already knew "Whitney loves me Bobby and you can't ever change that! I love Whitney", speaking those words Bobby tights his grip until Kevin begins to black out unable to stop it Susan runs to the bar grabs the large bottle of Wine and cracks Bobby over the head with it until he black out now both men are unconscious. Kevin laying on the floor with his blonde hair toss and messy from the fight and Bobby trying to come out of it

The Manager calls the LAPD the real ones who arrive to see the fight scene with the two men laying on the floor of the club, "Who start it"? Everyone pointed at Bobby who was now up and able to talk while Kevin was still knock out with Stacy trying to comfort him tearing open his shirt to help him breathe. One police officer lean down to ask Kevin some questions, "Sir do you need medical attention are you okay"? Coming back Kevin was help to sit up to answer questions "Yeah, I don't need help please I just want to pay and leave

"This man here did he hit you do you want to press charges"?

"No, but I want a restraining order to keep him away for me"

" Do you know this man sir"?

"Yes, He's my girlfriend's ex-husband please can I leave"?

Paparazzi hears about the fight snapping photos of any one they can find to get a juicy story trying to avoid them Kevin sneaks out the back get into a waiting car to go home.

"Mr. Brown there will be no charges but please do everyone a big favor and go home"!

Bobby is satisfied to have gotten his point across telling the police he could care less about ever going near Kevin again he's part of his ex wife life now not his


	3. Chapter 3

Now a free woman Whitney turns her attention towards her daughter and career trying to get back on top of the charts with another album. Her phone starts to ring

"Hello"

"Yes Whitney, it's Clive how are you"?

"Hi Clive, I'm good

"Yes, will you give me a couple of songs while in LA and I didn't receive them so what's

your story"?

"I'm sorry about that Clive, I got distracted but I'm going to give you and Arista Records another album and an Italian tour to promote it"

"Really now your going to do this right Whitney"

"Yeah! I have my producers all ready to make this happen this album will be kinda R & B mix with a little hip-hop one of the producers will be Baby Face"

"We'll give you whatever you need Whitney to make this a success please keep in touch when the album is ready"

"I will Clive thank you for the belief you've always had in me"

Dionne calls Whitney to tell her about the fight Kevin and Bobby had at _The Club_ and that they are all right she's glad to hear it and decides to give Kevin some privacy promising herself to call him later.

Several months have past since Whitney last saw Kevin missing his touch and sweet kisses but her demanding career has left her little time to think about him. The album was almost complete with just a few songs left to record now in the studio singing her hit love song _After We Make Love _ which will be featured as the key song on her Italian tour she drops the microphone looks at her producers before fainting to the floor.

She is quickly rushed to the ER where she is examined from head to toe with a nurse drawing blood and getting a urine sample from her to test. Whitney wakes up looking around to see Dionne by her side "What happen ? Where's Momma ?

Dionne takes her hand and with the other strokes her face looking into her eyes with questions of her own

"What's going on girl are you trying to scare us"?

Whitney nods her head "No" still waiting for answers to her questions

"Your Mother couldn't come she's got Bobbi Kristina but she wants an update on your condition"

"You fainted at the studio so they brought you here in the ER"

Whitney doesn't know what all the fuss is about she's now feeling fine and wants to just go home.

"Dionne, I'm just tired from stress of the divorce, traveling working on this new album it gets to you

Dr. Myers walks in with her test results in her hand and introduce herself to both Whitney and Dionne before continuing to discuss the findings them, "Well we have the results of your blood & urine tests smiling at them.

Whitney looks at her with worry "okay so what did you find"?

"Well Whitney it looks like Congratulations are in order here you're pregnant"!

Whitney looked at the doctor shocked "What"?

Dr. Myers takes Whitney's hand "your pregnant"

Whitney and Dionne looks at each other "pregnant" "how could this happen"?

Whitney starts to count the weeks before remembering the love making shared that night in Santa Barbara that's when she realizes that it's Kevin's baby a small tear begins to fall quickly wiping it away Whitney realized that he must be told but how she doesn't want to change her life now

"You can get dressed now Ms Houston here's the name of a great OB/GYN that's going to assist you with monitoring the baby's growth"

"You need to tell Kevin about this baby Whitney as soon as possible he has a right to know"

"No, he doesn't not now not until I'm sure"

"You can't keep this kind of information from the man when are you going to tell him"?

"Look Dionne I know how to handle this it's my decision Kevin's got a lot going on in his life plus a family of his own to raise it'll be too much right now so just wait until later"

"Why would you do that to him"?

"Trust me it's for the best can I count on you not to tell Kevin about the baby until I'm ready"

Regretfully Dionne agrees to keep her secret

Cissy notices the changes in her daughter figure once slim and sleek curves have appeared with her hips, breast filling out subtle changes to her facial features that suggest a growing baby. Whitney told her mother that her fainting was due to stress brought on by her upcoming tour telling Cissy about the baby would be a non stop nag to tell Kevin and for him to do the right thing in marring her so not telling her mother is worth the risk.

"Honey what would you like for breakfast now you know I only cook every now and then so take advantage of this offer" looking at Whitney just waiting for her order

"I would like 3 pancakes with 4 pieces of bacon and 2 scramble eggs along with grits and your famous breakfast strawberry rolls and tall glass of orange juice"

"Who suppose to eat all that food certainly not you come clean Whitney are you pregnant"?

"I'm just hungry"

"Honey, you got to get up early to pull one over on me please answer the question"

Taking a sip of her orange juice she confess everything to her mother

"Did you tell him"?

"No Momma it's complicated"

"No it's not call him tell him"

"See this is why I kept my pregnancy from you please just drop it I have enough stress with this concert tonight at the _Jersey Center_ now change the subject or I will leave"

"Well leave because this needs to be discussed you know I'm right Whitney"

"Bye Momma"

Cissy waited until Whitney had left the house before she placed the call to Kevin meanwhile Kevin had move on with his life working on several projects filming _The Postman_ with his 3 kids so that they can spend more time together since his divorce limits his time.

"Hello Kevin"

"Yes, who is this"?

"It's Cissy Houston you know Whitney's mother"

"Hi good to hear from you again has something happen to Whitney"?

"No Kevin I have something to tell you please don't tell Whitney I've talk to you cause she'll never forgive me"

"Well what is it"?

"I thought you should know Whitney is pregnant with your baby I know you'll do the right thing by her"

"No way Cissy it can't be Whitney would've call me to tell me something this important I can't believe it is it really true"?

"Yes it true my daughter is being bull head as an ox not telling you is wrong and I told her that but she won't listen to me"

"She'll listen to me I will be on the next flight to discuss this with her"

Cissy gives Kevin the directions to the Jersey concert agreeing to meet Dionne and Cissy at the concert he ends the call

He takes the red eye to New Jersey into Newark telling the cab driver go directly to the Jersey Center when he arrives Cissy and Dionne are there to greet him they all go inside, the place was electric with anticipation for a great concert about to happen they all take their seats and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The house lights lower while the band plays Whitney's theme music _I'm every Woman_ She walks on stage like the superstar she truly is own it giving love back to her audience wearing a short red sequin dress with red pumps to match her hair is curl tight in an afro style while her make up is flawless. She takes the microphone thanking everyone for coming out to support her tonight with thunderous applause from her audience that won't let her sing her first note until they finish showing their love to her. Taking a breath Whitney begins to sing _You give Good Love_ she takes the microphone from it's holder so that she can walk around on stage waving to her fans the song ends and another one begins until the concert ends _I will always love you_ her audience appreciates the effort that Whitney puts into her concerts with someone yelling out "We love You Whitney ! responding to the cry "I love you too baby"

She thanks her audience again before leaving the stage soon her brothers, friends, bodyguards and were surrounding her the request starts with a few fans coming back stage for autographs and pictures but her handlers pushes her along until she is out of sight and in her dressing room.

Looking for peace in her dressing room she finds none with her sister-n-law Pat, well wishers and few friends inside to congratulate her on the concert rushing to hug her was Kim Burrell "girl you did great love all the new songs from this album" also feeling the difference in her friend's figure

"Hey Whitney what's going on girl"?

"I'm pregnant just find out couple of days ago"

"Ooh girl does Bobby know about this child"?

Whitney turns away from her friend "It's not Bobby's baby it's Kevin's"

"Well does he know about the baby"?

"No not yet this is something I want to keep private"

"Everything will work out God always has a way I will be praying for you"

Whitney laughs "I know you got my back honey thank you"

Her brothers Michael and Gary start directing traffic to their sister waiving people off telling them to wait outside the dressing room that Whitney will be out later to sign autographs and take photos with fans please just wait but a few fans still try to get inside the dressing room to Whitney. Gary starts to raise his voice , "I'm telling ya to wait until they come out no more folks can come into her dressing room now until some of the others come out". One of fans tells Gary "You are just holding us up step as side" a few family members her cousins Rochelle and Charles try to break in line but were made to wait like everyone else by the brothers.

Kevin stands up help Cissy to her feet allows the ladies to walk in front of him escorting them back to see Whitney while talking to Cissy and Dionne he is recognize by the crowd of fans waiting to get inside Whitney's dressing room to meet her feeling all eyes are looking at him

"Oh hell no Mr. Water World you are my favorite actor please sign my t-shirt"

"Kevin you know you are my favorite actor take a photo with me

"Girl that's the Bodyguard please sign my program Kevin"

"Can I be in your next movie? I'm ready for my close up Kevin"

"Kevin kiss me please"!

Kevin thanks everyone yet he keeps moving towards Whitney's dressing room seeing him coming with their mother and Dionne the brothers allow Kevin to get through into the dressing room. Once inside the very large dressing room Kevin sees Whitney talking to her sister-n-Law Pat and Kim walking up behind her lightly taps her shoulder she feels the touch turns to face him for the first time since Santa Barbara, "Hi can we talk?" with a concern look on his face. Whitney was surprised to see him until she's notices her mother and Dionne waiting for her giving them an angry look for bringing him here like this "Yeah we can talk"

Dionne make announcement for everyone to leave Whitney's dressing room she needs some privacy soon everyone is filing out except Gary who wants to know why Kevin is here and what does he want asking his mother those questions, "Gary this is none of your concern this is Whitney's life get your wife and please leave" "okay Momma" taking his wife Pat by the arm guiding her out of the dressing room. The door shuts leaving the two lovers alone.

Kevin looks at Whitney with questions in his eyes, "Whitney is there something you want to tell me

"Nope, why do you ask"?

Walking closer to her looking into her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm asking you again please tell me the truth I need to hear this from you"

"Whitney tries to turn away not to face him but he stops her , "Well I'm waiting"

"It's true I'm having our baby just found out I'm two months pregnant"

Kevin starts pacing back and forth angry with her for not telling him soon

"Why didn't you tell me you know something could have happen to you or my baby"

"I don't know why I didn't say anything to you about the baby, but now you know question is what are we going to do"?

Kevin went inside his jacket pocket pulled out a velvet blue box got down on one knee looking up at her "I'm asking you Whitney to marry me please baby will you marry me"?

Whitney hesitates for a moment thinking that her life will change forever she knows that she has to move on with her life letting go of her old marriage.

"You have a part of me growing inside of you so what do you say"?

Whitney holds out her left hand "Yes baby", he place the engagement ring finger giving her a deep kiss.

"I'll protect and take care of you I promise, nothing isn't too good for my baby, I love you"

Whitney place his hand on her growing stomach, "You'll have to love more of me now"!


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin and Whitney decide to marry in Whitney's childhood church in Newark the _New Hope Baptist church_ she is now 3 months pregnant still experiencing pretty bad morning sickness so after throwing up all morning she lays down on the couch trying to rest before her wedding day. Kevin begins to call several members of his family to tell them about the up coming nuptials everyone is excited accept his daughter Lily who doesn't want a new mother or a woman trying to take her mother's place. Kevin hears the reservation in her voice he tries to explain to her, but nothing was going to help taking the phone from from his granddaughter, his father tells Kevin that the whole family will be on the plane to Newark for his Wedding.

Gary finds Whitney resting on her sofa he wants to talk to her about the upcoming marriage.

"Whitney this is a mistake why are you marrying this man he's a womanizer"

"This is none of your concern I love Kevin very much and he's the father of my child"

"He is a skirt chaser from what I read you can do better then that"

"Oh and you are such a good judge of character right? why can't you keep your marriage together"

"What? What are you talking about my marriage is solid"

"You believe that okay well I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, but your wife is spending way too much time away from home then with you why is that Gary"?

"So what _are_ you saying then that she's cheating on me"?

"No, but because of your bad attitude she doesn't want to be with you so you need to take care of your own marriage and keep your wife happy instead of being on the road all the time or you will be by yourself"

"Oh speaking of the wedding I want you to be Kevin's best man at our wedding tomorrow"

"Hell No"!

"Yeah if you want to make me happy"

"All right just for you"

Bobbi Kristina is happy about the baby and wants to take care of the baby when it's born she is still getting used to Kevin being around the house, but warms up to him little by little each day she finds her mother curl up on the sofa quietly nestled herself next to Whitney gently patting her stomach.

Kevin's family arrives in town his parents Bill and Sharon along his three children Annie, Lily and Joe arrive giving their father a hug and a hug to his parents, Kevin is excited to see them so glad they can be apart of this important event.

He takes his family back to Whitney's townhouse to stay before the wedding tomorrow arriving at the house everyone gets out, but Lily who is looking at her dad she wants to talk but will not come out from the car. Whitney greets the family inviting them in the house showing them around offering drinks and snacks while Kevin brings in their luggage from the car but someone is missing from his family.

Kevin shows his parents their room wihich is beautifully decorated and Joe has his own room while the girls will share a room with Bobbi Kristina who wonders who the new kids are and looking for someone to play with she gets her Barbie dolls out for them. Annie introduces herself to Bobbi Kristina and is helping her to dress her dolls while Joe gets a snack, but their sister is no where to be found

"Hey Dad have you seen Lily anywhere"?

"No I thought she came in with the rest of the kids check the car"

Kevin quickly goes to the car to see his daughter looking at him and still sitting in the back seat of the car with her arms cross crying, Kevin opens the back door of the car and puts his arms around his daughter then says.

"what's wrong honey"?

"Why are we here dad why can't we just go home"

"Sweetheart I'm marrying Whitney tomorrow you know that don't you"?

"Yeah but why do you have to marry her she doesn't look like us she's different"

Kevin looks surprised hearing this come from one of his kids but he hears her out

"What do you mean different how is she different"?

"Well I mean she doesn't look like mom does"

"Honey look Whitney isn't different she just a special beautiful woman that's black but that's good there's nothing wrong with having a different skin complexion you know Bobbi Kristina is probably thinking the same about me not looking like her father. I want you kids to make up your own minds about who you love want to have in your lives don't let the color of someones skin stop you from doing that okay"?

"But dad what if she doesn't like me for what I said"

Whitney is pretty special lady in my life and she will love you if you give her chance to look don't you want me happy"?

"Yes daddy"

"Let's go inside so you can meet Whitney and her family okay"

"Yes let's go inside now I love you dad"

Lily greeted Whitney with a smile and hug says hello to Bobbi Kristina then gets a snack

The next day all the friends and family were assemble inside the church which had been decorated in beautiful White and blue Lillies and tons of flower arrangements were everywhere a long blue runner that ran long the aisle up to the alter where the Wedding would take place soon, with Whitney's good friend Kim taking the microphone singing _I want to Run to You_ from their movie _The Bodyguard_. Kevin appears in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt with black bow tie and Italian black shoes with his best man Gary along side him and little Joe is the ring barrier stands next to his father.

Cissy appears with an escort taking her to her seat she dress in a blue dress with matching hat next Sharon is escorted to her seat wearing an egg shell white dress next Bobbi Kristina appears in a little white dress with blue ribbon wrap around her dress dropping rose petals down the aisle her hair style is two Afro puffs she looks so cute. Kevin's daughter Lily and Annie are wearing matching blue dresses carrying flowers they walk slowly catching up with little Bobbi Kristina at the alter with dad Kevin so proud of them, trying to remain calm Kevin hears their love song _I will always love you_, but it wasn't Kim singing it

Whitney had the microphone singing the song walking down the aisle to her soulmate she wore a beautiful hand beaded white halter maternity dress with white strap high heels her hair was style in loose curls that frame her face walk slowly until the entire song was song with the audience applauding her giving the microphone to Annie taking Kevin's hand she is next to him to take her vows Kevin has tears in his eyes as the vows were read to them

"Dearly beloved we are gather here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony"

"Whitney Elizabeth do you take Kevin Michael to be your lawfully wed husband to have and to hold from this day forward for richer or poorer and sickness and in health until death do you part"

"I do"

"Kevin please take Whitney's hand place the ring on her finger and repeat after me with this ring I three wed I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long I live, now Whitney place this ring on Kevin's finger repeat after me with this ring I three wed I promise to love, honor and cherish you as long as I live"

"Kevin Michael do you take Whitney Elizabeth to be your lawfully wed Wife to have and to hold to love and to respect for richer or poorer until death do you part"

"I mostly certainly do"

"Now by the power vested in me by state of New Jersey I now pronounce you husband and wife so Kevin you may kiss the bride"!

Kevin wasted no time pulling Whitney close as they shared a deep kiss sharing it for the first time as husband and wife. The newly weds were congratulated by all their guests and the photographers took family photos with everyone smiling. Whitney's pregnancy was now a bit more evident and everyone can see her growing belly.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Bobbi Kristina said after the 40th photo was taken Whitney looked at her baby girl "well let's go to the reception so you can eat" everyone left the church to arrive at _The Jersey Center_ which was beautiful decorated with blue and white flowers sitting on top of round tables with white table cloths all the food was delicious with servers filling and refilling glasses of wine. Dionne took the microphone to sing one of her classics as Kevin took his new wife into the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

_You look inside my fantasies and made each one come true something no one else had found a way to do I took the memories one by one since you took me in and I know I'll never love this way again, I know I'll never love this way again so I keep holding on until the good is gone I know I'll never love this way again so I keep holding on holding on_

After the dance Whitney wanted some private time with her new husband before they left for Santa Barbara tomorrow she asked her mother to watch Bobbi Kristina and Kevin's parents took care of his kids they left the reception that was still continuing into the Jersey night. Kevin got a hotel suite for the night carrying his beautiful bride over the threshold. She kisses him on his lips gently and they make love and then fall asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kevin gently kissed his beautiful wife awake she moves her body to face him "Good morning baby did you sleep well"? "I know I did having you as my husband" looking at her ring. "Whitney I have to pinch myself to believe this is really true how is my baby doing this morning"? "Our baby is very hungry after last night we need breakfast" Kevin calls for room service which arrives they eat and shower together then get dressed and making calls to their families to get ready and pack they'll be leaving soon. They arrive at the Townhouse to gather their luggage and kids it's time to leave for home Kevin's movie _The Postman_ is wrapping up filming and he needs edit it before it's release to the public the production company refuses to wait anymore they need him back in Hollywood.

Whitney gathers Bobbi Kristina and her Barbie dolls a few photos before closing door to the town house knowing that Dionne's son and his wife will be moving into the house later in the week so ships her belongings to California. "Come on honey"! "We've got a plane to catch Whitney and her security and Bobbi Kristina all get into the car with Kevin seating along side his kids looking back at Whitney she asks Kevin "Honey did you call Momma to meet us at the airport"? Kevin answers back "Yes baby, I did this morning while you were asleep, your family will be at the airport so you'll see them before we leave".

Whitney kissed him as they all arrive at the airport Cissy and the family were there to wish them well Kevin's parents and children board the plane first, taking their seats on the plane Kevin waits as Whitney says good bye to her family with Cissy giving Kevin a big hug and kiss saying, "Take care of baby for me" looking at her Kevin promises her that he will as he takes Whitney's hand and takes Bobbi Kristina's tiny hand and they all board plane for home.

Arriving in Santa Barbara at Kevin's large ranch estate the couple settles in to domestic life with Bobbi Kristina growing and adjusting to new surroundings with horses and dogs running around kids asking for stuff he saying, "No if it's sticky candy that will get on the sofa and carpet" reading a movie script Kevin notices how big the baby is becoming with Whitney now 7 months pregnant the strain of the pregnancy is starting to take it's toll on her. Kevin tries to get her to rest and take it easy, but she doesn't instead she keeps her recording schedule to meet Clive's demanding deadline for the Italian tour that's starting next month in Rome.

Whitney let's Kevin feel the baby kick and move around she already had a baby shower for the baby everything is going great with her marriage and career. Finally her album is complete with 5 new tracks on it this should make Clive happy and now it's time to book her plane reservations for Rome tour. Kevin having a Italian shoe commercial for Italian shoe maker plus the premiere for _The Postman_ after Whitney's concert they leave for Italy with Bobbi Kristina and Cissy.

Arriving in Rome Whitney is now 8 months pregnant waiting the extra month to have this concert was a mistake, but she's here with her family tries to make the best of it Kevin becomes very worried that she could go into labor he pleads with Whitney to only do one concert date and finish the tour after the baby is born not stress herself over what Clive wants her to do, he tries to pull rank but Whitney is not listening to him.

Kevin films his shoe commercial and does an Italian interview about his new family now that a new Costner is on the way feeling happy he explains that his wife and kids help keep him balance. "I really owe everything to the movie _The Bodyguard_ it allow me to meet my soulmate and partner for life"

"When did you realize that Whitney was your soul mate"

"The day she walk on the set of the movie it was instant it really happened for me"

"How did you know that she felt the same way about you"

"I can't explain the exact moment, but when we did the last scene of the movie you know the kissing part I felt total energy from her like really giving it her all"

"So this is true love"

"Yes definitely so and so does my wife"

After the interview Kevin hurries back to the hotel to dress for Whitney's concert

Whitney did a shorter version of her show to accommodate the slight labor pains she's feeling she sings _After We make Love_ ends her concert with thunderous applauds Italian fans are really great trying to ignore the labor pains she changes into a stunning evening gown for the premiere for _The Postman_ sitting in the cab Whitney closes her eyes to try and stop the pain that's happening. She feels the baby turning getting into the birthing position the small pushing against her cervix she starts deep breathing to slow this process down but it doesn't help at all she has to tell her husband what's going on before it's to late.

"Kevin it's time I thought I could handle it but the labor is starting"

"Okay baby he looks at the cab driver tell him in Italian about baby and hospital the cab begins to move faster soon they with 30 minutes from the hospital until they run into terrible traffic a 3 car pile up with 4 Italian men arguing over who fault it was that the accident happen waiting for police to arrive. Kevin yells out the window to move out of the way my wife is about to have a baby the men hear him and they come over to argue with him. Kevin tells them "look I don't give a damn whose going to pay just move it can't you see my wife is pregnant and about to give birth".

Whitney touches Kevin on his shoulder "Baby you going to have to help me now my just water broke" he looks at Whitney as she lays down on the back seat of the cab. "Honey you can't give birth here we're in the middle of traffic can you wait"?

"No", She pulls up her dress gets in the birthing position Kevin quickly takes off his jacket to help cover her from the cab driving looking on getting a full view taking a deep breath he tells Whitney to push as hard as she can he'll guide the baby out. The pain begins to take over having this baby natural she feels everything at one point she cries out in pain as the baby is being born but Kevin encourages his wife to hang in there he can see the baby's head then the shoulders come forth finally with everything she has Whitney give one final push Kevin pulls the baby free holding her in his arms as she cries his shirt and pants are covered with blood but he holds the beautiful evidence of their love.

Finally the police arrive sorting out the mess of the accident freeing up traffic once again they reach the hospital the cab driver hops out tells the emergency room staff about Whitney and the baby an Italian Doctor appears sees what has happened he gives Kevin the scissors to cut the cord that attached Whitney to the baby so he cuts the cord thus freeing their baby girl the nurses take the baby to the nursery to check her out. Kevin turns his attention to his wife exhausted from giving birth but still needing medical attention they gently help Whitney out of the cab putting her in a wheel chair quickly taking her to ER.

Kevin pays the cab driver 500 hundred euros to help clean his cab from the birth after paying Kevin hurries to his family inside the hospital asking in Italian he asks "where is his wife is she okay"? Yes, Your wife has lost a lot of blood from the birth we will take you to her" and "what about my baby girl"? "Your daughter is perfectly healthy the baby weighs 7 lbs 5oz "so what's her name"? Kevin said, "Her name is Kevney Marie"

Whitney wakes up to tons of beautiful flowers surrounding her room she feels her stomach and it's flat a tear escapes her down her face wondering where the baby is and the tears really start suddenly she hears her mother's voice , "Hey Honey why are you crying it's okay the baby is fine would like to see her," Whitney says "the baby is girl"? "Yes" "Hi Mommy" Whitney reaches for Bobbi Kristina and just loses it crying holding her first baby girl, "stop crying Mommy I'm okay see" holding up her two hands for Whitney. "Where's Kevin"? Cissy tells her he's laying down in the next room sleeping "I told him to rest he can't help you or the baby if he exhausted too" please Momma, I want him and the baby I need to see them now".

Soon Whitney sees Kevin with a yellow apron on smiling, but tired he's carrying a pink blanket with little feet and hands waiving and kicking, "Hi baby" he gives Whitney a kiss and he slowly opens the pink blanket so Whitney could see their baby girl for the first time all cleaned up smiling at her she lifts her up and kisses her on her head then lays her back down then opens her diaper to see the umbilical stump then puts the diaper back wrapping her back up into her pink blanket again just then Bobbi Kristina wants to see her sister so jumps on the bed to give her new sister a kiss and feel her hands, "Is she coming home with us mommy"?

"Yes, she ours baby" Whitney gives the baby to Cissy to spoil and fuss over while she checks in with her private sexy doctor, "Hey you did I tell you how much I love you"?

"You still love Whitney so sorry baby that I could get you here to the hospital in time"

"I don't care about that you didn't leave me alone and you helped me to bring our daughter into the world"

"I love you Whitney and I always will until the end of time"

"Look when I feel better can you borrow that Doctor's jacket and become my private Doctor"

"Oh yeah anything for you I love you"!


End file.
